Connection Snapped
by Antilles
Summary: Alliana and Athrun Zala struggle to live without each other until their paths take them both to the neutral colony of Heliopolis sequel to 'Established', AU
1. Chapter 1

_**CONNECTION SNAPPED**_

**_Summary: Alliana and Athrun struggle to survive without each other with their twin connection snapped until their paths lead them both to the neutral colony of Heliopolis..._**

**_Disclaimer: as usual don't own anything recognzable_**

**_A/N: sequel to Connection Established, I'd recommend reding that first..._**

1. Beginning and Struggling

**Alliana**

There was only one passenger that remained on board. The pair of dull green eyes snapped open, as the passenger looked around in dazed confusion. At a closer look, one could recognise a girl with deep blue hair, her clothing singed by the heat of the explosion and some of her askin slightly burned. The girl coughed.

Alliana Zala, for that was the girl's name, was lucky wenough to survive the nuke that went off when her passenger shuttle almost reached her destination. The only reason she did suirvive was that the heat wave eof explosion tossed her rather unceremoniously on the shuttle's bridge, and she rolled, unconcious, under one of the many panels.

Alliana frantically searched jher mind, trying to reach out and clear her confusion. She searched for a familiar bond, her twin connection to her brother Athrun. But all she met was darkness.

(Oh, no, Athrun...)

_...Be strong..._

Allie frantically reached as far as she could, but she was soon stopped from her efforts by the blanket of nothingess where her brother should have been.

(No...)

A sob escaped the girl.

'Mommy?'

As she failed to reach her twin, the girl did the next best possible move - she started searching for an adult that came with her.

'Mum?'

As she realized that the shuttle was empty, Alliana staggered up to her feet, and stumbled towards the exit. Thankfully, it was still open, and Allie could tell the reason by simply sniffing the air - it had been torn off by the blow, and the edges of the door melted down.

'We have a live one here,' came a relieved-sounding, familiar voice. 'Alliana? Alliana Zala? Is that you?'

The girl coughed again, struggling to remain upright. Glancing up, she recognized the boy next to her, who caught her up.

'N... Nicol? Nicol Amarfi.'

'Yeah, it's me.' The boy with ruby eyes gently supported her. 'You're very lucky, you know that.'

'Tell me about it.' Allia stopped, as another coughing fit seized her. Nicol worriedly looked in her eyes.

'Allia... how many fingers?'

'Six.' The girl closed her eyes for a moment. 'Don't rell me, something is wrong with me.'

'You got it.' Nicol helped her down the remains of the ladder. 'Let's get you to the doctors.'

'Wait... Where's mom?'

Nicol's face darkened, and he looked down for a second.

'Allia... you mother died... a few minutes ago. She's been caught up in the same explosion and... well...'

The girl felt her eyes tearing up.

'Wasn't so lucky,' she finished in a small voice. Her friend nodded numbly.

Alliana broke down in tears.

'What am I goung to do now?' she whispered soddtly.

Sliently, though, she added, as loud as she dared to.

(Athrun... please give me strenghts to go on. What's happening? I dson't even know what to do anymore... Athrun! Hey, don't scare me like that! ATHRUN!)

**Athrun**

Across the stars from Alliana and Nicol, a boy - a stunning look-alike to Allia - awoke with a start, hot tears coursing down his face.

(Allia... Stars, why did she have to go? WHY!)

The boy brushed wet, deep blue hair out of his startling, wmerald eyes.

'Athrun?'

A boy no older than him cautiously glanced at the newcomer. The brilliant emerald eyes were bright with unshed tears.

'It's okay to cry, you know,' the blonde said uncomfortably. 'It's Yzak who's silly.'

Athrun gave his new friend a watery smile.

'T... thanks, Dearka.'

The blonde grinned at him.

'That's much better.'

Athrun gave a final sniff and tried to sleep once again.

**Dearka**

That Zala kid was tossing again. Poor kid, I heard he lost his twin sister in that Janius VII catastrophe. But, geez, he sure takes it a bit too hard.

I stare at the ceiling, wondering what it's like to have a twin. Of course, i dion't know, since I hapen to be an onkly child, but I certainly don't lack friends. Just yesterday, I had a scruff with Yzak Jule, and man, that guy is nuts. Yah, he lost some family to the Janius, as well, but he reacts a bit too violent for my tastes. Unlike that Zala kid.

I stifle a laugh. He's no kid. Zala is only a year younger than myself, and I'm fourteen. Nope, the youngest is Nicol Amarfi, only he's not here yet. He was saying something about family emergency, and that kind of stuff.

Now I really begin to think. Apparently, the only reason that Zala joined here is revenge. Heck, I think we all joined here cause of revenge. The only family I don't see indulging in the Natural hating is the Clyne family. Bloody peacemakers. Them and the Attha family.

Speaking of which, I heard the Atthas adopted a kid. Cagalli something... Dunno why, though. She's a bloody Natural, and a tad violent for a family of peacemakers. No wonder nobody wanted to keep her until her tender age of twelve... Heard they erased her memory.

Oh, well, she's not the only one. I think this army thing rainwashes everyone quite nicely. I just came on, but already I saw some harebrained soldier kids with blank looks.

Crap. I sure don't want to lose my charming personality. How else will I pull through this hell?

But then, I should talk. Zala probably has it the hardest.

I manage to stifle a yawn and try to sleep. Tomorrow, we get our assignments, and I sure hope they put me into a sensible group. Cause nobody else can sustain my charms, and normally I get kicked out.

Yes, I decide. A litle sensibility would be quite nice...

_tbs_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Connection Snapped_**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything you recognize**

**A/N: I really should have said it in the very beginning, huh? It is an AU series. Alliana is NOT a canon GS character. She's mine. And she is a canon character for the Connection stories. As some of you guessed already she is Athrun Zala's twin sister, so they are look-alikes - think how Athrun looks like to imagine Allia. Unlike Athrun, Alia cannot activate her SEED, she is an Empath of the group. But I'm getting ahead of myself. You'll read more about her later. Other characters of mine are Siri Ariana and Ray Allster - before anyone asks about them.Thanks for pointing it out, guys. I hope it's cleared up.  
Antilles**

2. remembering

**Nicol**

I really did not want to leave Allia behind. I knew I had to - I stalled for as long as I could.

'I'll survive,' she had told me then, more curtly than she expected.

I nodded.

'I know you will. But Allia? I'm sure Athrun is fine.'

'Then why can't I reach him?' she had asked quietly. 'Why is our connection snapped?'

I shook my head slightly.

'I think that's something you will have to find out by yourself.'

She nodded barely.

'Be careful, Nicol.'

'Of course. You practice that violin of yours, right?'I asked.

She nodded in the agreement and gave a hesitant smile.

'Yeah I will. you don't forget to write that music.'

I nodded and walked away.

It hurt to look at Allia. She looked crushed, and much older than her fourteen years. But I did promice to come back, and I decided to do whatever I can to keep that promise.

As I disembarked in my newest home, I received a shock of my life - Allia Zala stood talking with a blonde young man, a couple of years older than myself. Her emerald green eyes were dull with unshed tears, and her face was hard, pale and defiant. Dressed in a customary dark-green Zaft tunic and pants, and black boots, she almost looked like a boy.

I gasped in astonishment and the pair turned towards me.

'You must be Nicol Amarfi,' the blonde greeted me cheerfuly. Too cheerfuly, for the military base around us. 'I'm Dearka Elmsman, and this is Athrun Zala. Seems to me we're going to be in the same unit.'

I stared at the kid next to him.

'W... wait a second,' I spluttered, knowing I went white as a sheet. 'D...did you just say Zala?'

'That's right.' His voice was much lower than Allie's, and he looked at me with curiosity. 'What's the matter?'

'Nothing,' I whispered, too shocked to reply clearly. 'Nothing.'

**Athrun**

That new kid certainly was strange. First, he went pakle as if he saw a ghost, then he said that nothing was wrong with him. He sure had me wondering.

I decided to leave it for now. I did not want to press it on the new guy, but it seemed that there was something important he wanted to tell me. He kept sizing me up, as though he knew me from somewhere.

But where? I don't know him... Well, not until today that is.

I let Dearka do all the talking. He was disgustingly cheerful for all that was worth it.

I wish Allia had been here. Then I wouldn't feel so alone.

The new boy finally mastered courage to call me aside, and I was surprised to hear a stammer in his voice.

'You wanted to talk with me?'

I was leaning on the wall of his room as Nicol was unpacking his belongins.

'Yeah.' The young pianist looked up at me before rifling through his things and coming up with the scrapbook and a small smile. 'I think I have something for you, Athrun.'

That certainly took my interest. How could a kid whom I only met have somerhing for me? I mean, I don't even know the guy...

I gently took the scrapbook and opened the first page.

My breath caught.

On the very first photo was Allia. She was very pale, and her emerald eyes were dim. There was a defiant tilt to her face. She obviously did not know that she had been caught on the film, and her eyes stared up in the sky, longing clear in them. She was wearing a short black skirt and black leotard, with black leggins and boots completing the unusual for my cheerful sister outfit.

My heart constricted in pain, as I hurriedly leafed through the rest of the scrapbook. Allia, on nearly all of them. On the last photo, she looked much worse for wear, her eyes clouded with unshed tears, but other than the fact that she looked older and more ill, nothing changed about her from the very first photo.

'How... She's alive...'

Relieved and pained voice filled my ears before I realised it was me doing the talking. I breathed sharply, taking out the last photo of my missing sister.

'How old is she.'

'About fourteen.' Nicol answered. He was sitting on his bed and patted the covers next to him.

I was glad for it, because my legs gave way and I sank next to him.

'How is she?'

'She seemed to be fine when I left her,' Nicol said cautiously. 'But I often caught her having nightmares and crying when she thought nobody could see her.' He sighed. 'I ntried to tell her that you were okay, but she didn't listen.'

**Nicol**

I did not know if I should tell Athrun that his sister was seriously ill just a few days ago. It was a miracle that she pulled through at all, and I was still worried about her. But now, looking at her shell-shocked twin brother, I realised that it will be easier on twins to go one step at a time.

'She's very ill.'

Athrun's voice broke the unexpected silence. I stared at him, wondering how he knew what I tried to hide, and he just smiled grimly.

'I overheard it about eight years ago. Mom and dad were arguing about Allia, she was very ill. Dada had the grace to say that she could die any second now.' He chuckled mirthlessly. 'mom pointed out that she manneged to survive just fine for five years. They did not know that we heard everything.'

I was quite shocked at this announcement of Athrun's. He knew something was wrong with his sister and currently, he could not do anything.

'What are you going to do?' I finally asked.

He just shook his head in defeat.

'I wish I knew.'

**Alliana**

'Are you coming?'

'In a minute!'

The blue-haired girl tore her gaze away from the evening sky peppered with stars and smiled tiredly at her friends.

Silver-haired and green-eyed, SiriAriana smiled at her.

'You got lost in the stars again, haven;'t youo?'

'You know me too well.'

The girl grinned.

'What's the big deal, anyways?' Ray demanded roughly.

Allia gave a small smile.

'Hey, you okay?' Siri worriedly glancd at her friend's pale face.

'Yeah, I'll be all right.'

She tried to get up, but her feet suddenly collapsed underneath, taking her down. Not that Ray did not help.

Then Allia's world went blissfuly black.

**Siri**

'What's tjhe matter with her?' Ray demanded

I shrugged, feeling the familiar feeling of dread as Allia collapsed.

'Her friend warned me about her. But I did not think she'll be this bad...'

'Say, how about Heliopolis?'

'What about Heliopolis?' I asked sharply. I did not want to move Allia anywhere, unless there was a strong reason for it.

'Did you forget?' Ray demanded. 'First of all, Heliopolis is a neutral colony, meanig they can accept the fact that Allia is a weak Coordinator. Plus, they have just the equipment they need to heal her...' The redhead trailed off, as I sternly measured her up. 'What?'

I shook my head in exasperation. Ray Allster was very uneasy about Allia, even though the girl was very weak. While she seemed to accept that Allia was a Coordinator, Ray usually hated that kind.

'Are you suggesting it because it's better for Allia, or are you suggesting it because you'll be closer to Flay?'

Ray winced. She was a sister to Flay Allster, and missed her older sibling quite a lot.

'That hurt beneath the belt, Siri.'

'And so it should...' I paused, as Alia cried out from whenever she was. '...But as much as I don't like it, we're going to do it. We've got to help Allia.'

**Alliana**

memory

_...Athrun?_

_...Hmmm?_

_...What do you think they were talking about?_

_...I don't know..._

_...What's dying?_

_...I don't know..._

_...Why are they worried?_

_...We'll find out... I think..._

memory

_...Hey, guys._

_...Kira, Cagalli... what are you doing here?_

_...We just thought..._

_...Hmmm..._

_...There's war incoming._

_...What's war?_

_...Well, we're leaving... mom said we'll be moving to Heliopolis soon..._

_... What! but..._

_...I know..._

_...they want to separate us._

_...No!_

_...Yes..._

_...Yeah, someone's going to take Cagalli away..._

_...What is this world coming to?_

_...Heh..._

memory

_...You already said good-bye to Cagalli?_

_...Yes. You're the last one..._

_...Happy to oblidge, sis..._

_...Why do I get the feeling that it's the last time I see you?_

_...Never give in to the odds, sis. You can... and will live through this. I'll be careful, I promise..._

_...I'm afraid..._

_...Me, too..._

_..Hey, chin up. You can do this..._

_...Yep..._

_...Hey. I'm only a thought away..._

_...Be strong..._

_...Okay. As long as you are._

_...Okay..._

**A/N: the last scene is Alliana's memories from the times she isfive, eight, and twelve years of age, respectively. She is mostly out of it... Yzak, Cagalli, and Kira's stories are next**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Connection Snapped_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**

**A/N: thanks go to those who reviewed - you know wwho you are. This chapter has POVs of Yzak, Cagalli and Kira**

3. a day of normalcy... not

**Yzak**

Just what idiot invented this horror called shopping spree, may I ask you?

Umm... Well... Our Commander recommended that we get some real foos while we're on the ground, so Rusty and Elmsman pulled us into the first food store they saw.

Damn. I officially hate shopping... Especially when I'm in the company of a jerk, an idiot, a crybaby and a sentimentalist.

'H...hey, Dearka, we can't take milk,' I heard a careful voice of Amarfi a few isles ahead. 'You do remember what happens with water in space?'

'What's that got to do with a pack of milk?' the blonde asked as he stared at the younger kid in astonishment.

I sighed for the nth time during the day and ducked almost immediately in order to avoid a flying chunk of batter. Elmsman reached a hand out and thankfully, stopped the 'missile'.

'Thanks, Rusty,' he shouted.

I turned around and ducked again - this time it's a flying box of eggs. Rusty and Zala were standing next to the rack with eggs, and Zala looked faintly amused, which was very rare.

'Chill, Rusty,' he said quietly. 'Let's go shop for something safer.'

'Safer in what sense?'

Man, I think I mistook the identities... Our Rusty is more of an idiot than a jerk...

I had to duck again, as something red flew over my head, landing with a splatter on Elmsman's green shirt.

'Hey!' He complained, looking up. 'Rusty, that's not funny!'

'Oh, I don't know,' I heard him. 'I, for one, find it very hilarious...'

'No, Nicol, we can't take ice-cream with us,' came from the freezers' section. Apparently Zala had ditched Rusty and was with Amarfi in the frozen sweets section. 'Did you forget, we doin't have a freezer.'

'Well, we could always buy one,' the kid answered sullenly. Zala sighed and gave a rueful smile.

'And put it where? The Command Bridge?'

'Ummm...'

Apparently, Amarfi did NOT think of that little bit. Which is very surprising - he's usually the most organized out of our group.

I had to duck another missile from Rusty in the general direction of the quiet members of our group.

'Hey, will you quit that,' I complained, as one really heavy onion finally managed to hit me in the head.

'Nah.' Turning, I saw with alarm that Rusty was weighting up something green and spiky in his hand. 'It's too much fun.' He lobbed the missile towards Elmsman, who ducked. The green thing landed right onto the saleslady's head.

'Whoops.' Rusty grinned and clasped his hands behind his back, whistling.

Meanwhile, Zala and Amarfi, who completely ignored Rusty and Elmsman's antics,disappeared in direction unknown. I couldn't even hear the two, for which I was immensely grateful. Unfortunately, that left me to deal with the two insane members of our squad.

'Hey, you! Yes, you two. What do you think you're doing!'

I turned around, just in time to notice a frying pan that flew out of the dollar section right at me. I managed to duck it, and it landed - with a bang - right into one of the freezers containing packages of frozen food.

How the hell did I get there in the first place!

Elmsman's blonde head popped out of the said section a second before the alarmws went off.

'Uh-oh,' he said with a start, and disappeared in there again.

The next few minutes saw Elmsman and Rusty being chazed all over the store, while Amarfi anf Zala calmly paid for their things and left it.

I shook my head ruefully, as the salespeople finally managed to corner Elmsman and Rusty in between the milk products rack and the freezers before following Zala and Amarfi outside.

'Think we should come in and help the guys?' Amarfi asked carefully, while Zala checked through the purhases.

'Nah, leave them be,' I said smugly. 'I'm sure the Commander will enjoy giving them a nice dressing-down...'

'Uh-huh...' Zala finally left the shopping list alone and gazed curiously inside the store where pandemonium reigned. 'How long do you think they'll last before calling for help?'

'H...HELP!' Elmsman squeaked, very audibly.

I smirked, and Zala chuckled weakly.

'No guess,' Amarfi laughed.

My smirk widened unintentionally. Oh, yeah, the shopping spree suddenly didn't look too bad.

Instead, it made for a very interesting day.

Very interesting day, indeed.

**Cagalli**

'Princess, you really should not be going anywhere that dangerous...'

Kizaka trailed off as I stomped my foot, feeling fury building up.

'Kizaka! I'm not a little girl anymore!'

'I did not say that.' Colonel Kizaka, I should really say, frowned at me. 'But you most certainly behave like a small brat you were milady,' he added, tugging at one of my blonde pigtails.

Uggh! I-hate-it-when-I-have-to-be-a-bloody-princess! Didn't I say it clear enough the first time! NO-O. They just had to tear me away from my twin brother, whom I hardly remember now. And they have to force me into this mostorosity of a goddamned dress! Stars, do I hate it here...

'Leave my hair alone!' I yelled. 'We''re not discussing my behaviour habits, we're discussing the possibility of Heliopolis hiding Orb's newest Mobile Suits!'

Kizaka's eyebrows nearly disappeared in his hairline.

'We are, Highness?'

'And I'll be departing for Heliopolis as soon as I'm able to,' I announced, stomping my foot.

'Absolutely not!'

'After all,' I continued, masterfully ignoring my bodyguard's astonishment and protests, 'nobody will suspect a Princess of Orb snooping around Heliopolis, now, would they?'

'Of course, they would. Princess, please reconsider...'

'I will not! How else am I to learn about the outside world if I do not travel around it?'

I shook ,my head and decided to play a goody-two-shoes for the time being.

Oh, yeah, how could I forget! There was a perfect opportunity for me to get to Heliopolis - I'm goig to sneak away during the ball in honor of Orb's independence from the rest of the Earth, that's in three days' time... They might notice the Princess of Orb sneaking off, but nobody will notice a servant boy walking out of the palace...

Hmmm... The idea sure has some merit...

I smiled at Kizaka as sweetly as I could fter taking a breather from my temper tantrum.

'Of course, Kizaka, you're right as usual... I'll most certainly have a hard time sneaking away... Now, we were talking about?...'

Thankfully, the Colonel started to talk about the plans for the ball, and I allowed myself a small smile. I decided to play a perfect princess for the time being, and I most certainly had a perfect plan for escaping...

Then I'll have not only the chance of discovering the ishy dealings between Orb and Heliopois everyone seems to ignore, but also the chance of possibly finding my missing twin brother.

Or so I hoped.

**Kira**

I tried not to flinch as Tolle lobbed the ball across the net, but apparently, failed.

'Kira, you all right?'

We were in teams of two. Myself and Sai against Tolle and Miriallia.

'Yeah, I'm fine...'

I just had a weiridest feeling that my twin tried to reach for me...

What was her name again? Damned if I remember.

We were hiding on Heliopolis ever since the Bloody Valentine. They say there was nly threee survivors from that day - a girl and two boys. The boys were both still alive, and the girl listed as MIA - missing in action.

I snort softly. Killed by her own lot more like.

I lobbed the ball back and sudenly remembered that day when I first heard an argument.

I was only five, and my best friends' parents were arguing about something... Allia and Athrun, as well as my twin Cagalli, were with me, and I can't rememeber even a word of the argument.

(Wait a sec...)

I ignored the fact that Sai cursed and Tolle and Miri cheered as they won a match. I just remembered my twin's name.

(Cagalli...)

I rolled the name silently, building up an image of a fiery girl with blonde pigtails sticking in all directions possible, bright brown eyes sparkilg with different emotions and overalls.

'Earth to Kira. Over.'

'Huh?' I snapped up from my dreamworld, sttaring stupidly at the grinning trio.

'You got lost somewhere up there, and we decidd to check it,' Tolle said cheerfuly. 'Everything all right in there?'

Hmmm, let me see... I've got two best friends missing, a twin sister whom I can barely remember, and I was hiding here because I am a first-generation Coordinator and don't want to be involved into that bloody war. Oh, and there's that small fact that that said war can erupt right here the moment somebody said something politically wrong...

'Yeah, Tolle, I'm fine,' I replied.

Except for the above mentined problems. But I did not say that out loud.

I really don't want to scare them. Not now.

I have a feeling that they'll have enough problems to worry about.

Soon...

**A/N: he-he, this is the chapter I enjoyed writing. hope you liked it... **


End file.
